Guardians of Altomare: the mewlia version
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: 7 years ago, ash disapears. 3 years ago, a mysterious figure arises in altomare. Is he related to Ash's disapearance? Is he Ash? Altoshipping, VolcanicAppealshipping, SmartGraceshipping, and a new one: Experimentshipping!
1. Chapter 1

***the camera moves in to see a young girl wearing a female version of Haou's armor, but her's is black and purple. around her are the Sacred Guardians***

**Me: sorry for not updating my other stories, but I had to get this one out! **

**Mewlia: This is a basic remake of sorts of BladeofthePoet's Guardian of Altomare! Except that she will be adding me, and a new pairing. **

**Me: the new pairing is** **_Experimentshipping_. Only the first chapter will be in Mewlia's POV. By the way, I now have a castle! It's called the Castle of Darkness. It's my home base of sorts. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Return**_

Mewlia's POV

It's been 7 years since Ash disappeared. I remember that Team Rocket attack like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Ash, May, Max, Brock, Ellie, and I just got out of Victory Road in the Hoenn region. Ash was extremely depressed following his most recent loss at a league. Everyone, besides, me, tried to cheer him up. I just walked in the back. Soon, Ash asked for some time alone, so I ran up to Max._

_Suddenly, Team Rocket and their balloon appeared, Team Rocket reciting their most recent motto. Even more suddenly, I saw out of the corner of my eye Ash's head shooting up and said trainer releasing an Aura Sphere. But instead of Team's Rocket's balloon exploding in smoke, it actually exploded. A pained scream filled the air. It drove everyone, including me, into a panic. We called Ash's name, yet with no answers. When the smoke cleared, only a burnt spot on the ground Ash was standing on and his Pokeballs were left. I did the one thing I haven't done since Ash turned to stone a few years ago... I cried._

_End flashback_

Police had told us that Ash would be marked as a missing person. If he was not found in 7 years, he would be assumed dead. Everyone took it badly, but not as badly as Ash's Hoenn team and myself. We all felt like we failed Ash somehow, because we wanted to protect him.

But, to make things worse, 4 years after he disappeared, exactly on his birthday, someone calling himself the Guardian of Altomare appeared. Everyone in Pallet, including myself, hated him. He was everything Ash wanted to be: he was strong, capable of protecting others though the Guardian used aura, AND he beat the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn leagues using Pokemon he did have. Strangely, somehow his Pokedex ID was set to 'The Guardian of Altomare'. This fact alone made the professors baffled, they didn't know it was possible to do it.

Anyway, today is Ash's funeral, honorary of course, as there was no body to be buried. Delia took the microphone first.

"Thank you all for being here today, to pay your respects to Ash. He... he was the world to me, my little baby." which was as far as she got before bursting into tears, and Oak took over.

"Ash was a great trainer, and a great person, if the people attending aren't proof of that," Everyone Ash had met during his journey was here; even Butterfree and Primape. Sadly, Ellie, Lorenzo, or Bianca couldn't come, as Ellie was challenging the Unova league, and Bianca and Lorenzo was doing who knows what in Altomare. "Ash is now in a better place, of that I am sure, and we all will remember him in our hearts." Then I was able to speak.

"I know that this has already been spoken, but thank you all for coming. Ash was my closest friend, he always had my back. I'll miss him dearly, but he's in a better place. My time traveling with him are 3 years that I'll always have in my heart." tears cascaded down my cheeks as I placed my own white rose on Ash's grave and stood by Delia. Everyone did the same, until;

A rumble came from through the ground, and a gigantic robot with a red R emblazoned on its chest. In its upper hatch was the one man I hate. Giovanni Rocketto. I blocked out his rant, only to yell at him.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK AT A TIME LIKE THIS! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE MOURNING THE DEATH OF A FRIEND?!" then I blocked out Giovanni again to glare. As the robot's arm rose, a missile visible in its arm, I welcomed death, despite never seeing Mewtwo again.

"Aura sphere!" yelled someone from the woods.

"Figures, I leave for a few years and what happens? The whole world is in danger, again." everyone turned to see the Guardian of Altomare, clad in his robes identical to Sir Aaron's. Misty got even angrier, if that was even possible. She yelled at the Guardian and brought her hammer down, but the Guardian blocked it with a single finger.

"My, my, Misty. I'm disappointed." said the Guardian, mock sadness in his oh-so-familar voice. Misty was about to pound the Guardian to oblivion, but he pushed her aside. The Guardian faced Giovanni's robot, hate visible in his blue aura. He said something about about threats before conjuring a _huge _aura sphere. He thrusted the sphere forward and we all had to hold onto to something to avoid being sucked into the destruction. Then the Guardian started to head back to the woods, only to be stopped by Misty's Starmie. Pikachu then ordered an attack. The Guardian dodged most of the attacks, but Charzard anticipated his dodges and caught the Guardian with a flamethrower when he jumped. Part of the Guardian's mask was burnt off and fell off his face. We then got a good look at the man behind the mask, who was revealed to be Ash.

After pulling out old, rusted Pokeballs, Ash returned even Pikachu to their Pokeballs, then called Lugia to bring him to Altomare. We all looked at each other.

"we are going to follow him, right?"

"Of course we are."

And I transported everyone to Altomare, following Ash's aura signal.

When we arrived, there were a lot of yelling, complaining, and Brock tears. But I could tell that everything went down the drain for Ash when May tripped and called Ash's wife a Latias, of which I already knew, as I recognize Latias aura, as I have one myself. After three seconds of silence, everyone besides myself reacted: Delia fainted, Brock's eyes actually opened in surprise, Max lunged at Ash, trying to get information on what life is like with a Pokemon, Misty's and May's eyes were close to popping out of their sockets, and Professor Oak tried to get Ash's apparent daughter off of Ash's shoulder, to which Oak was threatened. As soon as Delia woke up, Ash explained everything. Then Tracey asked to sketch Ash's family, to which Ash said yes. Everyone spoke for a few hours, before Ash asked me to transport everyone back to Pallet.

* * *

**Me: you'll have to wait a bit for more updates. I have MORE exams soon, and these go towards my grades instead of towards my record. But once Summer Vacation hits, hopefully they'll happen more! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**That night (narrative)**

We look upon a group talking, with one girl off to the side, reading a book on legends. She had long bright purple hair, which was currently down, and she wore a dark gray tank top and a black and bright purple-a shade brighter than her hair- vest, a pair of purple and gray pants that fanned out slightly when they reached her calves, and purple and gray tennis shoes much like Misty's. She also wore a crescent moon choker. Next to her was a light purple backpack with only one strap that goes diaonally over Mewlia's body. The strap that held the choker on her neck was black, and the pendant was pale purple. This girl is Mewlia.

Mewlia was calmly ignoring her friends in favor of reading a book. She only looked up when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Max blush, as she had known Max when he was a baby, and though she did not watch him grow, she had a connection with Max, a connection closer than May's and Max's currently. She sensed the conversation between Kirlia and Max, but did not meddle or speak with them with her own telepathy. She fully tuned in when May told Max it was time to go home. Mewlia smiled when she noticed Max and Kirlia grasp hands and transport to Petalburg. She smiled even wider when a loud scream of "Max" peirced the air.

**A while later**

We tune back in to see a Mewlia, in her purple mew form, following May, who was beyond p***ed. All the way to Petalburg, Mewlia was laughing quietly, her laughs coming out as "mew". Mewlia followed May until said brunette entered her home. Then Mewlia turned back to her human form and walked to the forest. Soon, she meets up with the Genetic Pokemon and Mewlia's closest "friend", Mewtwo. As soon as Mewlia saw Mewtwo, she stopped and smiled.

"Mewtwo," she started, "how have you been?"

_"I have been fine, Mewlia." _said Mewtwo telepathically.

"Ready for our date?" asked Mewlia, setting her backpack, which she grabbed before leaving Pallet, on the ground. She then got out a blanket and some food, both Poke and human, as they both could survive on Poke and human food. She saw Mewtwo smiled from the corner of her eye.

Once the picnic was set up, Mewlia and Mewtwo sat on the blanket, eating some psychic Pokechow that Mewlia made. They talked about what happened in their lives recently, smiling and laughing. They sensed May coming for Max and Kirlia, who were just a little bit away. But then, Max and Kirlia's mental signatures vanished. Both psychics looked surprised, though-after Mewlia turns back to her mew form- they go over to where Max and Kirlia's signatures were, only to hear everything Ash and Max discussed. Mewlia, though knowing about Max's relationship with Kirlia, was utterly shocked to hear May's screams. She was almost reduced to tears upon hearing of May's thoughts on Poke-human relations. Mewtwo ended up transporting them both to Altomare, where he knew they'd be safe.

**Altomare**

When they got to Altomare, Mewtwo noticed that no one was in the Garden. He did notice that there was a faint smell of blood. But as soon as he noticed the smell, he heard Mewlia's sobbing. He turned around to see that Mewlia changed back to human and was sobbing. Mewtwo did not know what to do, so he just let Mewlia sob. Once she was calmer, Mewlia explained that she never knew of May's utter dislike of Pokehuman relationships. Mewlia may have been raised as a girl of Hoenn, but she was kidnapped before Proffessor Birch could teach her to hate Pokehuman relations. But Mewtwo knew she was glad she was kidnapped, she would never have her team of Pokemon, she would have never met her friends, and she would never be with Mewtwo.

**when Max and Ash come back**

After glancing at Mewlia and Mewtwo, Ash and Max entered the Shack. The two psychics followed, Mewlia's cheeks puffy and red. Mewlia and Mewtwo listened to Max and Ash talked, both knowing that psychics, such as themselves could have various disuises, but Mewlia could not change her hair color or eye color, being partially human.

Once Ash and Max were done talking, the four of them went to the Garden. Mewlia and Mewtwo so they could watch Max activate his aura, and Ash and Max so the latter could activate his aura. The two psychics that were watching were surprised to see that Max's prime technique was a green sheild that was similar to a beetle-the prime boost came in the form of two pincers on the sheild, great for thrusting.

When Ash and Max were done, the four reentered the shack, soon noticing a note from Latias saying that she and Kirlia went to train.

* * *

**I know that I missed some stuff, but I wanted to post this. Review please and I am still collecting flames so I can burn Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! **


	3. Chapter 3

**My next few updates are specials for my birthday, 8-27. **

* * *

Altomare, Lati Garden

While Max was killing himself off training, Mewlia was training as well, but to a lesser extent. She was training her own aura using some scrolls she found. Currently, she had mastered her own Prime aura technique, the Prime Twin Dirks, but basically, her dirks could be used as daggers. She also learned Aura Needles, Aura Sheilds, and Aura swords, and mastered them. She was practicing her Aura Spears when she noticed that Max had gotten angry at Ash, and, not wanting to be in the way, headed over to where Mewtwo, who was grudgingly helping Latias teach Kirlia how to disguise herself, was at with Latias and Kirlia. Instead of seeing three Pokemon though, she saw three humans. Mewtwo, Latias, and Kirlia. Latias had brown hair with tufts of it similar to her ears of her Pokemon form, a green shirt, with a white skirt, along with white slip-on shoes. She looked about 20. Kirlia had brown hair to her shoulders that were in pigtails that defied gravity, along with big red eyes. She wore a white dress with green leggings, along with white slip-on shoes. She looked around 15, but with child-like features. Mewtwo had short black hair with Mew blue eyes. He wore a thin purple jacket, white tank top, black jeans, and sneakers similar to the ones Ash wore on his first journey. He looked around 18 or 19, and he was not too happy. As Mewlia walked over to Mewtwo, Kirlia had turned back to her Pokemon form as a green blur crashed into a tree. Kirlia rushed over to Max, and after much yelling from Kirlia and Mewtwo and Latias promising their mates to remind them to never get Kirlia mad, Max had apologized and Ash explained why he lied.

A bit later

Mewlia and Mewtwo were hovering above the ground as Max and Ash sparred. They all, even Ash, knew that Mewlia was ready to face her best friend if it came to it.

* * *

After 3 days at sea, the S.S. Dolphin finally docked in Altomare. Soon, we see a single girl looking around with a crazed look in her eye. She didn't notice a small girl and her mother watching her. Ritias walked in front of May and allowed her eyes to flash gold before running. May chased after the Poke-morph until she reached the garden, soon noticing not only Ash, but Mewlia and Mewtwo.

"What's wrong, May? Are you lost?" Ash asked.

"ASH! WHERE IS MY BROTHER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?! AND WHY IS MEWLIA HERE?!" May yelled.

"Over there, May. Max is quite eager to see you, May. And as for I'm here, same reason as why Ash and Max are here." Mewlia answered calmly. May glared at Mewlia before noticing that Mewlia was pointing to Max and Kirlia. After some 'coaxing' from May, Max stepped forward, only to summon his shield and sword. May stood there for a moment before screaming like a crazy person and lunging at him, only for him to side-step. He soon noticed that May was aiming for Kirlia, who simply trapped May in a psychic attack. Ash walked up to May as Mewlia and Mewtwo stayed behind, only waiting for the signal to fight, if it was nessecary. They watched as Max killed May.

"You were my sister. Farewell, woman."

May woke up from the dream in cold sweat.

* * *

The Garden

Mewlia and Mewtwo sat in a tree, awaiting the first part of the plan. Soon, they saw Latias and Ritias leave the Garden as Max and Ash started to set up the table, and soon Mewlia and Mewtwo decided to help for lack of something better to do. Once they were done, they started to drink some tea, and once Latias and Ritias came back, gave Ritias some milk.

Soon, two girls entered the garden. May and Dawn. Soon, Max and Kirlia went to fight May, leaving the others with Dawn. Eventually, everyone ended up in the Shack, May defeated, but not dead. Soon, Dawn explained some things, and Mewlia smiled. She was glad there was others like her.

And she was determined to help them.

* * *

**Eh, I got nothin'. Ferb?**

**Ferb: Stay tuned. **


End file.
